Le dieu des souhaits
by Akira-yaoi-fic
Summary: Enfermé dans un monde d'hypocrisie et de tensions, Tony Stark n'a qu'un ami et ce dernier ne peut pas le comprendre alors il décide de faire appel au dieu Loki pour lui demander un voeu. Mais chaque voeu a une conséquence. OS


Anthony Edward Stark était un jeune adolescent âgé de 12 ans. Il était au collège, un collège privé très coûteux et il était très intelligent, surdoué même. S'il le voulait il pourrait passer tous les examens qu'il voudrait cependant il ne se souciait guère de ça. Ce qui comptait le plus pour lui c'était de vivre normalement avec des gens de son âge.

Il avait un physique assez banal, brun aux yeux noisette et quand il travaillait sur un projet il portait des lunettes.

Ses parents étaient très riches, son père était chef d'entreprise, la célèbre entreprise d'armes et de dernière technologie Stark. Sa mère restait à la maison pour profiter de cette richesse mais pour chacun qui connaissait la petite famille en intimité y verrait une famille détruite et froide alors que dans les médias une image de famille aimante s'y reflétait.

En fait, depuis que Tony était né, son père comme sa mère se comportaient froidement à son égard. Après tout, il était un enfant de riches, il n'avait été qu'un caprice de plus que ce fut révélé décevant au résultat. Sa mère avait payé une nourrice et l'avait délaissé, son père n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à lui, à ses sentiments ou autres, sa seule question au repas était « C'était bien à l'école ? » et que son fils lui réponde oui ou non l'indifférait totalement.

Alors Tony avait vécu dans une chambre froide rempli de jouets qui ne lui faisait rien. Il n'avait jamais fait de caprice, jamais rit en présence de ses parents. Surtout qu'à présent qu'il était plus âgé ses parents commençaient à se disputer, il le savait le divorce était proche.

Et pour lui, seul l'amour de ses parents pouvait le maintenir en vie, il n'avait qu'un ami mais il ne lui parlait pas vraiment, ce dernier avait beaucoup de soucis dans sa vie alors Tony évitait de déranger Bruce Banner plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Le brun aurait tout fait pour voir encore de l'amour dans les yeux de ses parents l'un envers l'autre, il avait déjà essayé de les rendre fiers et d'attirer leur attention mais en tant qu'enfant non voulu il n'était pas écouté. Il avait aussi essayé de raviver la flamme de leur amour mais cela se résultait par un échec cuisant et décevant. Il avait préparé un dîner romantique qui avait fait que sa mère avait fini par manger hors de la maison.

Alors complètement désespéré, Tony entendit parler d'une rumeur, d'une légende. Celle de Loki.

Loki serait un dieu qui descendrait la nuit chez les humains pour exaucer les vœux des humains qui en aurait vraiment besoin.

L'intellectuel qu'il était avait laissé tomber son côté rationnel et il avait pratiqué le rituel.

Il avait allumé un cercle de bougies et s'était installé au centre, dans la pénombre de sa chambre il attendit patiemment que le dieu daigne montrer le bout de son nez. Après deux heures assit dans ce cercle, Tony n'y croyait plus et était sur le point de s'endormir quand un vent froid se fit sentir dans sa chambre, éteignant toutes les bougies. Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut et se leva, aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte alors d'où venait ce vent ?

Les bougies se rallumèrent doucement avec une flamme verte et il put voir l'homme qui lui faisait face. Loki était un bel homme selon les rumeurs et Tony s'en rendait bien compte en détaillant le dieu.

Il avait un visage fin, des cheveux ébènes qui semblaient soyeux au toucher et deux yeux vert qui semblaient tailler dans de l'émeraude même. Sur sa tête il y avait un casque avec deux genre de cornes, ses vêtements étaient moulants et lui allait à la perfection. Il avait un grand sceptre dans l'une de ses mains et une cape verte descendait jusqu'au sol, s'alliant avec le vert de ses yeux.

Les yeux émeraude prirent le temps de détailler les lieux, une chambre d'enfant avec des posters de musiciens au mur, un bureau encombré de toutes sortes de papiers qui formaient un fouillis monstre et devant l'armoire une tonne de vêtement s'entassait dans l'espoir de pouvoir être un jour rangé. Puis le dieu reporta son attention sur son invocateur, un jeune habitant de Midgard qui le regardait avec crainte mais aussi fascination. Il parla en premier de sa voix sensuelle et rauque.

« Que me veux-tu jeune enfant humain ? _Alors qu'il parlait il se rendit compte d'une chose, jamais jusque là un habitant de Midgard n'avait réussit à l'appeler, alors l'enfant devait receler quelque puissance magique._

 _-_ Je … je j'ai appris que vous réalisiez les vœux ?

-C'est exact, mais chaque vœu a un prix alors j'espère que tu seras prêt à le payer.

-Je serais prêt à tout. Que me voulez vous ?

-Je vais d'abord exaucer ton vœu, puis nous verrons ce que je pourrais demander de toi.

-J'aimerais que mes parents s'aiment à nouveau, qu'ils puissent oublier la rancœur et puissent de nouveau s'entendre. _Loki fut surpris, on lui avait demandé bon nombre de choses dans sa vie de dieu, que quelqu'un en aime un autre, de la richesse, une vengeance ou encore un pouvoir mais les vœux sincères et pieux étaient tellement rares qu'il écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à l'humain devant lui._ C'est impossible ?

-Rien ne m'est impossible jeune humain. »

Le dieu claqua des doigts et une lumière étincelante et de couleur verte en sortit. Elle se dirigea vers l'adolescent qui se sentit anormalement léger, il ferma les yeux sous la surprise et l'éblouissement et quand il les rouvrit rien n'avait changé. Il baissa les yeux au sol et vit son corps par terre, endormi. Le brun aux yeux noisette lança un regard noir au dieu.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-J'ai accompli ton vœu et je réclame mon dû. Je te veux comme … élève.

-élève ?

-Un proverbe bien connu dit que lorsque le maître est prêt l'élève apparait. Or tu es le seul être qui à réussit à m'invoquer depuis des années.

-Et si je refuse ?

-Il est trop tard jeune humain. Tu as fait un vœu et je l'ai exaucé mais chaque vœu a sa contrepartie. Ce sera ta première leçon en tant que futur dieu du désordre, de l'illusion et du chaos.

-Je refuse ! Vous aviez demandé quelque chose en échange de l'amour de mes parents mais je refuse d'être votre élève !

-Tu es déjà mort, Anthony Stark. Tu as le choix entre être mon élève ou aller dans le royaume des morts. Dans les deux cas, je ne peux pas défaire un vœu que j'ai accompli.

-Ma mort ne peut pas rapprocher mes parents ! Êtes-vous fou ?

-J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, ta mort va effectivement rapprocher tes parents, raviver leur amour. Maintenant cesse de faire le capricieux, ton apprentissage sera long, je doute que tu souhaite mourir pour de bon. _Un trait haineux apparut sur le visage du plus jeune, le dieu l'avait piégé !_ Très bien, prend ma main, nous y allons. »

Prenant la main tendue du dieu avec toute la méfiance du monde, Tony eut le temps de voir une dernière fois la pièce si froide qui l'avait contenue pendant qu'il s'évaporait dans une lueur émeraude.

Le lendemain, toute la presse se pressa de raconter l'histoire d'Anthony Stark, décédé dans sa chambre alors qu'il n'avait eu aucun antécédent médical. Sa mort fut contée pendant des mois comme étant la mort la plus mystérieuse, il ne s'était pas suicidé et ses parents affirmaient qu'il allait bien lors du dîner.

D'ailleurs, ceux-ci avaient ouverts les yeux après la mort de leur fils, ils avaient été égoïstes alors que leur fils souffrait de leur haine.

Pendant des semaines, Tony avait refusé de quitter sa nouvelle chambre, celle dans les tons verts qui lui servait de refuge lorsque Loki le laissait en paix sans avoir à apprendre son rôle de nouveau dieu. Il l'avait haï, détesté puis la haine avait commencé à s'éteindre, certes il ne l'appréciait pas cependant le jeune humain avait compris que le dieu l'avait choisi parmi tant d'autres, inconsciemment ils s'étaient tous les deux choisis. C'était un miracle qu'un habitant de la Terre ait pu appeler le grand Loki alors Tony compris qu'il était unique et qu'il se devait de devenir le nouveau Loki afin de perpétuer ce nom qu'était Loki.

Au fil au temps, au fils des années, le nouveau Loki put enfin exaucer les vœux des êtres qu'il rencontrait sans la tutelle de son maître passé qui l'avait fait quitter son corps physique pour vivre dans un corps digne de lui.

Si Tony avait toujours remarqué la ressemblance de sa chevelure avec celle de Loki, jamais il n'aurait pensé hériter des mêmes yeux en se transformant.

La perpétuelle tradition des dieux Loki continua, d'abord avec Tony, puis ce dernier rencontra enfin son élève ce dit élève lui succéda et à la fin de sa vie, sur son lit de mort.

Tony revit encore une fois son maître, ce dernier était assis sur son lit. L'intellectuel qu'il fut encore sourit puis prit la parole.

« Mon heure est venu n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact Tony. _La forme immatérielle et gracieuse de Loki tendit la main vers celle fripée de son élève mourant de vieillesse._

-Je m'excuse … pour ma réaction lorsque tu as fait de moi ton élève. _Le vieil homme ferma un moment ses yeux verts comme pour mieux se replonger dans ses souvenirs._ Je pensais que c'était une malédiction mais … justement, je pense que tu étais venu me sauver et non pas sauver l'amour de mes parents.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis venu exaucer ton vœu, certes nous faisons devenir réalité les vœux qui sont dit à voix haute, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu voulais. Tu voulais simplement que quelqu'un t'aime.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as jamais dit. Quel était ton vrai nom ? _L'ancien dieu eut un sourire narquois._

-J'étais moi aussi un ancien habitant de la Terre. Mon nom était Tom.

-Tom hein … »

Les yeux de Tony se fermèrent doucement puis Loki anciennement Tom posa ses lèvres douces et pulpeuses sur celles du mort.

L'âme du vieil homme s'éleva de son corps physique, cette âme était jeune, dans le monde physique on aurait juste ressentit le bonheur du mourant avant qu'il ne rende son dernier souffle dans cette belle chambre.

Le fameux sceptre du dieu qui était près du lit envoya une lueur verte vers une destination inconnue et les deux anciens dieux surent que le nouveau Loki arriverait bientôt.

« Il est temps pour nous de partir Tony.

-Où ?

-Prendre du repos au paradis avant que notre âme soit de nouveau remise dans le cycle éternel.

-Tom … ? Merci encore pour cette vie extraordinaire que tu m'as offerte. »

Le dit Tom se contenta de lui sourire avant de lui tendre la main. Les deux anciens dieux repartirent dans le cycle éternel alors que le nouveau Loki était prêt à commencer son métier de dieu.


End file.
